patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 3
Session 3 Sunday, August 7, 2016 1:56 PM Noah paid Xisi to start crafting him a MW greatclub, it will be ready in 5 weeks. They negotiated a trade deal with Faustina for points on the back end. They also negotiated how they will take her to the camp: The entire century will go with them, then wait outside the camp with Mag as a hostage while the others go in. When two 2 days out from the camp, they were plagued by a Nightmare spells each night. They rested during the last day to arrive there during the following night. They sent Mag and one of the Novian scouts, Niketas Georgius into the camp ahead of them. Tori sent in his familiar to deliver a note to Andy, but it was killed before it could return. They approached the gates of the camp and what appeared to be Cynemær approached them. He claimed to have returned to find the camp under siege from undead. Dylan saw through his lies and told the party of his deception. … They return to Khina, to hunt some goblins, but then decided to head back to the camp. On the way they cleared out a little goblin warren. They returned to the camp. Tori built a switch to disable or enable the teleportation feature of the Vault. They interrogated Su-Jin, who Faustina had captured, and he confirmed the story that Noah's brothers told them. … On they way back they were ambushed by some goblins and a lion. 7 x Goblin Goblin: CR 1/3, XP 135; NE Small Humanoid (goblinoid); Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception -1; AC 16, touch 13, flat-footed 14 (+2 armor, +2 Dex, +1 shield, +1 size); hp 6 (1d10+1); Fort +3, Ref +2, Will -1; Speed 30 ft.; Melee short sword +2 (1d4/19-20); Ranged short bow +4 (1d4/x3); Str 11, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 6; Base Atk +1, CMB +0, CMD 12 Skills and Feats: Ride +10, Stealth +10, Swim +4; Improved Initiative Treasure: 21 pp, 178 gp, 84 sp, 90 cp; Masterwork Leather Armor (160 gp); Potion of Vanish (apg, 50 gp); hoard total 607 gp 3 sp G1: G2: G3: G4: G5: G6: G7: G8: Dylan: 26 Tori: 16 G: 11 Noah: 9 XP 800 N Large Animal Init +7; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +9 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 12, flat-footed 12 (+3 Dex, +3 natural, –1 size) hp 32 (5d8+10) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +2 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +7 (1d8+5 plus grab), 2 claws +7 (1d4+5) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks pounce, rake (2 claws +7, 1d4+5) STATISTICS Str 21, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +3; CMB +9 (+13 grapple); CMD 22 (26 vs. trip) Feats Improved Initiative, Run, Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Acrobatics +11, Perception +9, Stealth +8 (+12 in undergrowth); Racial Modifiers +4 Acrobatics, +4 Stealth (+8 in undergrowth) From NOAH: 19 Lion: 17, -1 Dylan: 7 Tori: 10 When they returned to the village, a couple of the elders told them that they found some large humanoid tracks and a hidden camp outside the garrison. They think that something is spying on the garrison. On the cyclops they found a gem of scrying… They didn't identify it but they did detect magic and put it in a separate pouch. 1 x Cyclops Cyclops: CR 5, XP 1600; NE Large Humanoid (giant); Init -1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +11; AC 19, touch 8, flat-footed 19 (+4 armor, -1 Dex, +7 natural, -1 size); hp 65 (10d8+20); Fort +9, Ref +2, Will +4; DA ferocity; Speed 30 ft.; Melee greataxe +11/+6 (3d6+7/x3); Ranged heavy crossbow +5 (2d8/19-20); Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft.; Str 21, Dex 8, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 8; Base Atk +7, CMB +13, CMD 22; SQ flash of insight Skills and Feats: Intimidate +9, Perception +11, Profession (soothsayer) +10 Sense Motive +5, Survival +6; Alertness, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Treasure: 26 pp, 184 gp, 70 sp; Malachite (7 gp), Peridot (35 gp), Turquoise (10 gp); Potion of Enlarge Person (cr, 50 gp), Potion of Guidance (cr, 25 gp), Potion of Owl's Wisdom (cr, 300 gp), Potion of Resistance (cr, 25 gp), Scroll of Spiritual Weapon (cr, 150 gp), Wand of Disrupt Undead (cr, 375 gp) (inscription provides clue to function); hoard total 1428 gp Dylan: 17 Tori: 13 Noah: 6 Cyclops: 3 HP: